It's Probably a Virus
by lunanoel
Summary: Reborn sickfic! Our delightful characters in Japan get sick due to a virus going around in Japan...and that was when they all subconsciously decided to invade Tsuna's house for treatment. Pairings mentioned within, Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Varia

**Lulu: yo~ My name is Lulu :3 I recently finished this series...and then read all the sickfics...there weren't enough...so then I made this one. There might be more to this one, there might not be. Depends on how long I can keep my attention on this before it shifts to something else-** **SQUIRREL! *goes to dive after squirrel* (but seriously, if there's more to this, it'll come soon)**

 **NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO. ENJOY**

 **WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

 **Shipper Warning: mentions of 1029 (or 2910 or 3610 or 1036, whatever fandom shorthand you prefer for Xanxus x Squalo)**

A group of people stood at the door of a familiar looking house, their postures a bit more awkward than they usually would have been. The Varia were known for being tough guys that didn't take shit from anyone and slaughtered anything in their way, but...well, things that week hadn't been going real great. They were sent by the Ninth to eliminate an enemy famiglia in Japan, which hadn't taken very long, the family in question were a weakling bunch that'd just caused one mess too many. Unfortunately, before they could return to Italy to give their report... _it_ happened. No, " _it_ " is not some kind of end of the world/apocalypse thing, but the way people reacted certainly made it seem like that was the case.

No, no, a new flu virus had exploded throughout Japan, leaving people in varied conditions. Some people died, but mortality rates in virus outbreaks are surprisingly common. The majority of people were dealing with symptoms ranging from the common cold to full on stomach flu. In this Japan, lots of people took off work in order to recover quicker...this included tons of people in the airports, causing the Varia to be kind of trapped. Don't get them wrong, they had a private jet...with a sick pilot, co-pilot, and extra pilot…and with no one willing to leave the safety of Italy, the Varia were given orders to tough things out until the whole thing blew over.

And that was when Varia members started getting sick. It began surprisingly with Lussuria, who ironically was the most health conscious among them. Next fell Belphegor, who denied being sick up until he was _literally_ chained to his bed, then Levi, who thankfully went to rest without complaints on Xanxus' order. Even _Xanxus_ couldn't escape the wave of sickness going around, landing in his bed with a roaming fever and a splitting headache that bordered on migraine-level pain at times. This left Squalo, poor poor Squalo, to deal with not only getting his team up to snuff, but also getting information to the Ninth, filling out the paperwork being sent their way (seriously, they couldn't send people, but they could send legal documents?!), the list continued from there.

Xanxus was sitting on the couch of their hotel room, watching his right-hand scramble to keep everything from collapsing. The dark circles around the commander's eyes grew darker and more prominent; his hair became a bit more rustled as he had a habit of gripping it at times when he could feel the pressure of the world pressing down. His waist looked a little thinner, which was certainly the most concerning given the long-haired man's tendency to skip his own needs for the sake of the pact, as much as he tended to deny it.

"Voi! Of course the papers have been sent back! I finished and emailed them to you last night!" And then of course, there were the annoying bitches back in Italy who couldn't do their jobs for shit. They only seemed to add to Squalo's stress. "Well check again, asshole! I do not have all day! And another th-"

Oops, did Xanxus do that? His arm must have pulled Squalo onto his lap without him realizing it. Oh well, that type of shit wasn't in Xanxus' control. Squalo scowled at his boss for a moment, keeping the other man's gaze as he continued to speak into the phone. "I'll call you back."

The phone clicked, and before Squalo could do anything else with it, it was sent flying all the way across the room. There goes that dumb arm of his again, Xanxus just can't seem to gain proper control of it. Despite the obvious irritation on his face, Squalo attempted to control his fury for the sake of the feverous man and spoke in a calm and low tone. "What the hell was that?"

"You were being annoying, trash." Xanxus replied, as if the answer justified anything he could've done.

Squalo groaned in complaint. "That was an important phone call…"

"More important than my desire for peace, trash?"

"Of course not." Squalo sighed, choosing not to react to the way that Xanxus was not-so-subtly wrapping his arms around the commander's slim frame. It was no secret that the two had been going out for ages now, there was no reason for them to feel tense at the thought of anyone walking in on them. Hell, even when they started as sex-friends in their teens Xanxus never worried about people coming in. His lack of shame frightened Squalo at times.

"You've been more annoying lately…" Translation: _You've been neglecting yourself again, and it's been getting on my nerves._

"Things have been busy this week." _So quit bugging me about it and fuck off. I'll deal with myself later._

"No excuse." With some reluctance, Xanxus released his annoying lover. "Get me something to eat, trash."

Squalo huffed as he got up, strolling to the door and grabbing the key. "Give me a half hour."

True to his word, the commander returned exactly twenty-nine minutes later with take-out from one of the restaurants that'd thankfully recovered from the virus. At the smell of food, the rest of the Varia rushed into the living area of the hotel. Everyone immediately began chowing down, except for Squalo, who was sitting with his eyes shut.

"Aren't you going to eat, Squalo?" Lussuria looked concerned for his teammate. "The food's really good."

"Voi, I'll eat late-" Squalo near choked when he felt something being shoved into his mouth. He opened his eyes to find Xanxus staring at him, just asking him to make a fuss. Slowly, Squalo swallowed the food that his boss had given him, and continued to do so when Xanxus would occasionally force-feed him. Levi's eyes burned with intense jealousy, and that made everyone else in the room just a little bit happier.

Sometime later, when not even crumbs were left, The Varia slept in different parts of the living area now that they were too lazy to return to their beds. Xanxus felt himself being pulled out of unconsciousness, and that'd seriously pissed him off. It was, like, 3am, what on earth was keeping him away from his Squalo sex dreams?!

…Maybe the fact that Squalo wasn't in the room. Xanxus looked around, counting four people including himself. Technically two were missing, but Mammon/Viper wasn't with them at the moment; he/she had refused the invitation of attending their mission in favor of going with the other Arcobaleno on their annual fun trip to Mafia Land. Yes, that still existed. But where could Squalo have gone?

Xanxus got up slowly, making sure not to disturb Bel. Not because he cared if the brat was awake, but waking one was like waking all of them, and that'd just turn into a pain in the ass. He briefly surveyed the area, eventually finding a clue to his lover's location; light was coming from the gap under the bathroom door. Figures he'd get up for something minor, Xanxus was about to go back to the couch. That was, until, he heard a muffled groan. The second groan made the boss think he should investigate a little more. He entered the room without a single fuck given, mildly surprised at the fact that it wasn't even locked. The smell of their dinner mixed with stomach acids made Xanxus almost turn back. Almost, because he was still standing there, shutting the door behind him before crouching down to his pitiful lover.

Sweaty pale skin that was almost translucent, long-ass hair tied into a loose ponytail to keep it out of harm's way, eyes glassy and barely open...dear god, Squalo was a mess. A hot mess, mind you, but right now Xanxus had other things on his mind.

"Xanxus…?" Squalo's voice was dry and cracked, painful to both of their ears. "What are you doing up?"

"You're sick." Xanxus leaned back against the bathroom wall, pulling his trembling sickly love back into his arms. Squalo only gave a brief whine of complaint before settling into the embrace, his temperature very alarming to the Wrath-flame wielder.

"Yeah, feel like hell."

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"No, I think I'm done…" Despite his small vote of confidence, the swordsman made no move to get up from his space. Not that Xanxus minded, he very much enjoyed holding his lover close. Especially with the chills that seemed to be keeping Squalo absolutely miserable.

The logical part of the boss's brain said that this was very bad; now that the commander had been knocked on his ass like the rest of them, there was no one to take care of them all. Xanxus scrolled mentally through all of the groups in Japan that he knew and could rely on in this situation...and the only one that consistently made him want to hurl along with Squalo. Then again...he looked down to his shivering love. He really should be in a hospital, given his condition, but there were too many risks in going somewhere they had no connections to. They had no choice.

And that was how they ended up at the Sawada residence, finally greeted when a tired and irritated looking Tsunayoshi casually opened the door. The Varia had expected a somewhat fearful or at least more emotional response to their presence, but apparently Tsuna had no fucks to give. They weren't the first ones to come to his place that week.

"In." The short command was followed by an explosion off the lawn side of the house. The Vongola boss eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and without even a second thought to the people he'd just let in Tsuna turned back inside to yell into the house. "Lambo! What did I tell you about using grenades?!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Siblings

**Lulu: I told you this would get updated if the sickfic feels train kept going~ Welp, enjoy~**

 **NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO. ENJOY**

 **WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

 **Shipper Warning: mentions of 1496, maybe a hint at 4088 (because honestly, who doesn't like a crack ship every now and then), and some cute little platonic/sibling 272, 27I, and 27L (I'll say "platonic" once again to clarify that the last 3 Tsuna ships aren't romantic...they're just an adorable family :3).**

The Sawada household had three bedrooms, one bathroom, and more space than Tsuna assumed would have ever been needed for their three person family. His mother had argued long ago that they needed the extra room "Just in case you happen to get a younger brother or sister running around…"

Well they weren't necessarily what Nana was thinking of when she made that statement, but yes now Tsuna technically had three younger siblings that clouded over the extra room. There was the eldest, Fuuta, who'd been quietly curling into his blankets and trying to ignore his fingers, who were constantly twitching for something to add to his ranking book. Unfortunately, his illness had been interfering with his predictions lately, hence why he was holding himself back until he was fully better. Then there was the younger sister, I-Pin...usually, Tsuna couldn't understand what the hell she was attempting to say, but at least she was trying to keep things under control. The virus had interfering with her powers too, thank god, so she wouldn't explode every time she felt embarrassed. The bomb specialist and the mini-assassin were more than Tsuna would ever need in the explosions department, thank you very much.

 _KABOOM!_ And speaking of the mini-assassin of explosions. Where the hell did Lambo even keep getting these bombs? If he's stealing them from Gokudera again, there's going to be some serious punishment.

"Lambo! What did I tell you about using grenades?!" Tsuna padded through the house to the door leading to the front lawn. Unsurprisingly, Lambo was screaming and running around. I-Pin was chasing after him as usual, though because they were still recovering, she was quickly losing steam.

"You can't catch me!" Lambo screamed. Tsuna wasn't sure if this was usual Lambo-type behavior, or if the brat was still feeling the high from too much children's cold medicine. He probably shouldn't have told Lambo that it was grape-flavored.

I-Pin was the first to see Tsuna looking out at them, and this caused her to sigh in relief. Ignoring her confused playmate, I-Pin tiredly stumbled over to the Vongola boss and immediately clung to his pant leg. He didn't mind this, continuing to watch Lambo so that the little brat wouldn't pull any more dangerous shit from his hair. Just because the Ten-Year Bazooka had been taken away didn't mean that Lambo couldn't find a way to get it back. He was sneaky like that. Then, Tsuna felt little I-Pin tug at the leg she was clinging to. He looked down to her, and saw her hands reaching out towards him.

"Tsu…" I-Pin mumbled. "Up…"

Tsuna smiled, happy to obliged his little adopted sister by carefully picking her up and cradling her in one arm. It took about a minute for Lambo to realize what was going on. He was not pleased.

"Hey!" Lambo scurried up to Tsuna, trying to get attention. "I wanna go up there too!"

"What's the magic word, Lambo?"

"Come on! She didn't have to use any magic words!" Lambo pointed up at I-Pin accusingly.

"That's because she still can't say them yet. Now Lambo, the magic word?"

"...must...Tolerate…"

"Lambo!"

"Fine!" Lambo grumbled. "Can I please go up too?"

"Of course you can." Tsuna scooped up the cow-brat into his other arm. "It was time for your naps anyway."

"Nap! No way! I'm not even tired yet!" Sure he wasn't; the fact that he couldn't keep his eye open for very long and that he yawed immediately after saying this meant nothing.

"Whatever, you're sleeping." Tsuna simply replied, getting a quick glance at the group huddling near the bathroom. They'd been suffering the worst out of everyone else in the house; Gokudera and Hibari had crippling nausea, Ryohei and Koyo were not too far off from them, having what Ryohei described as "THE EXTREME FLU", and Squalo and Shoichi were suffering nausea due to extreme stress. Squalo was stressing about work, and Shoichi...well, Shoichi stressed about a lot of different things. Tsuna sighed before heading up the steps. "I have a full house of people to take care of, and I don't want to be worrying about whether or not you're starting a battle in the living room again."

"Ehhh…" Lambo continued to groan and complain until they reached Tsuna's room. The people that were on the last bend of their illness had decided that Tsuna's room was the perfect place to rest. Exactly why Tsuna was getting no rest. From the looks of it, Bel had taken control of Reborn's hammock, which thankfully was adjustable enough to accommodate him. Byakuran, Kaoru, Lussuria, and Spanner hadn't really been picky and had all simultaneously decided to sleep on the floor so that "the kiddies", aka Fuuta, Fran, I-Pin, and Lambo, could sleep on Tsuna's bed. Ken had escaped the room again, probably to check up on Mukuro and Chrome. While everyone in Mukuro's little clan was freaking out about him specifically, Ken had a special reason for worrying for Chrome...even if he was choosing to deny it publically. The way his cheeks burned and his actions became flustered spoke volumes about the kind of relationship they had.

Tsuna pushed the door open with his foot and carefully maneuvered so that he didn't accidentally step on anyone. At the feeling of I-Pin and Lambo's weights dipping into the bed, Fuuta began to shift.

"Tsu-nii…" The child sniffled, red-nosed and light-headed. "You were gone a long time…"

"Ah, sorry about that." Tsuna apologized as he tucked the two younger children into the bed. They shuffled over to Fran, who unconsciously pulled them close for heating purposes. "I have to check on everyone to make sure they're all right."

"But what about Maman? And Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi...aren't they all better already?"

"Well, yes, but Mom is with Dad taking care of Basil at his hotel…"

"Isn't Basil basically Papan's replacement son?"

"We're not getting into this argument again, Fuuta…"

"But he is! He's spent more time with Papan than you ever have-"

"Fuuta!" Ah, Tsuna's eyebrow was twitching again. Fuuta's head cleared enough to realize that this was probably still a touchy subject with him…even if it was true…

"Sorry, continue."

"Right...So Mom's gone, but she left plenty of soup to reheat and the recipe in case we ran out. As for the others...Kyoko and Haru were invited on the Arcobaleno trip, M.M. and Chikusa are fawning over Mukuro mostly, so he's covered at least, Bianchi and Shitt. P are off somewhere together…"

"What are they doing?"

"From what I can tell, experimenting. Finally I suspect that Adelheid and Rauji got lost trying to get stuff for Bianchi's 'special soup'."

"They went to the training mountains, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they won't be coming back for a while." Tsuna shook his head. "So right now it's my job to make sure everyone's comfortable until someone comes back."

"How long will that take?"

"A while."

"Oh...Tsu-nii?"

"Yes, Fuuta?"

"I know you're busy, but…" The boy squirmed a little from embarrassment. "Will, will you stay here until I fall asleep, please?"

Tsuna gave a warm smile. "Of course I will."

Fuuta gave a sigh of relief, his body curling around Tsuna as the boss sat on the side of the bed. Knowing that Tsuna was there beside him made it much easier for Fuuta to fall back asleep. Unfortunately in his sleep, Fuuta had curled his arms around Tsuna's waist, preventing the latter's potential for escape. The Vongola boss was very tempted to break away, but the serene look on Fuuta's face made him stay put. The world wouldn't collapse on itself if he took a little break, would it? He'd leave a little later to make his usual rounds.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampires!

**Lulu: yosh~ This chapter's shorter just because I couldn't decide whether I wanted something around Mukuro's crew or the people in the hall. I chose the latter, but didn't know what to write about...it soon became pure, beautiful crack. Let's watch.**

 **NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO. ENJOY**

 **WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

 **Shipper Warning: mentions of 1036/1029, 5148, and purely platonic 5136/5129**

As Tsuna watched over his adopted siblings, Shoichi was having a mini-panic attack...for like the fifth time that day.

"Dear God, the world's gonna end…" Shoichi mumbled, pulling his knees in closer to his body.

"Will you shut up?!" Squalo growled. "For the last time, the world's not gonna end just because of a stupid virus! If we just wait for it to get to America, we'll have a flu shot for it by the end of the month."

"But…"

"But what?!"

"But...even if the world doesn't end like this, it has to end sometime...everything ends eventually!" Shoichi's became glazed over as he continued to ramble. "Maybe there'll be a huge fire that burns everything, or the waters will rise so high there won't be any land left! Everyday gone is just another day ticking down on the clock before we all get wiped out by war, famine...maybe even vampires!"

"Really? Vampires?!"

"It could happen!"

"You were a powerful scientist in the future, a person of logic! How does logic explain vampires?!"

"How does logic explain most of what we do?!"

Squalo blinked. "What do you mean 'what we do'?"

"How can you explain to me why everyone and their mother can secretly use flame powers that are separated in groups based on the fucking sky?!"

"Well, em…"

"Or curses that turn adults into babies and make sure they never age?"

"...Uh…"

"Or a bazooka that can send you ten years into the fucking future WITHOUT FUCKING KILLING YOU?!"

"..."

"..."

"...oh god, we could have vampires."

"Exactly! We are going to fucking die!"

Squalo gave a look of offense. "What do you mean 'we'? I'm an assassin, I'll be just fine. You're the one they're going to kill off quick."

Shoichi's eyes grew wide. "I'm going to die!"

Squalo groaned as his odd acquaintance began to hyperventilate. The kid was a total mess of nerves, considering the person he was supposed to become...oh who was he kidding, Shoichi was still just as stressed out as an adult. He sighed, watching the kid curl further and further into himself, mumbling "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" on repeat.

"Voi, brat." Shoichi's head snapped back to attention. "Look, you've got nothing to worry about. If push to shove, _I'll_ protect you from the vampires myself."

"...promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now will you stop freaking out?! I've got enough of a headache."

"But wait...how will you protect me once you have to go back to Italy."

"...I'll leave you with a phone number."

"Ah, ok." Shoichi replied, scooching a little closer to the Varia assassin.

"Brat, what are you doing?"

"How can you protect me if I'm farther away from you?"

"We're starting this now?!"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine whatever. Just keep quiet." Squalo leaned back against the wall, surveying their surroundings as Shoichi surprisingly found himself drifting to sleep. Poor kid probably needed it after worrying so much about the vampires.

Closing his eyes, Squalo realized the brat may have had a good idea. He could still probably protect them from vampires in his sleep, couldn't he? Of course he could, he was Squalo, the Sword Emperor! He didn't take shit from anyone, except for Xanxus, so those vampires could suck it-uh, no...they could beat it! Much better, do not want them sucking blood from anyone's necks.

Needless to say, Xanxus and Spanner were in for a surprise when they found their respective boyfriends asleep and nearly cuddling against each other in the hall leading to the bathroom. Xanxus looked ready to murder, meanwhile Spanner looked over to the other hallway goers.

"What's with them?" Spanner asked, relaxed despite the situation.

"They kept mumbling something about vampires, and Squalo said he'd make sure none of them got to Shoichi." Gokudera replied tiredly, his arms encircled around his stomach.

Spanner raised an eyebrow. "Really? Vampires?"

"Shoichi seemed to have a pretty convincing argument towards their existence."

"Yeah, he needs to have more fever meds."

"Shut the hell up before I bite you to death, herbivores!" Hibari grumbled angrily, not dealing too well with the headache pounding at his skull.

"...You know what, Shoichi might have been on to something." Spanner whispered to Gokudera.

"How do you figure?" Gokudera whispered back.

"I think Hibari's a vampire."

"Why?"

"Because he keeps threatening to 'bite us to death', is way more powerful than what should be humanly possible, and he considers us to be lower lifeforms."

"..."

"..."

"Oh god, Hibari's a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4: Hibari

**Lulu: chapter 4 is finally here~ I've been sitting on this idea the whole weekend, but have had no time to write before now. Busy weekends, gra! Enjoy~**

 **NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO. ENJOY**

 **WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

 **Shipper Warning: mentions of D18**

Hibari's not really sure what the group in the hall is talking about, but they're way too fucking loud and his last nerve is ready to snap. Any other day, he'd be biting them to death with his tonfas, but he had to admit that today he felt like utter shit. His head was pounding so fiercely it was blurring his vision, his stomach rolling like a sea during a storm. The medicine and cool packs Tsuna was kind enough to provide had helped in reducing his fever, though unfortunately Hibari was still suffering from chills.

Not that he'd ever complain about these sorts of things out loud, of course. Hibari wasn't some stupid herbivore that droned on about every runny nose and harsh cough; he was a man, and men didn't whine about such things...well, except for _that_ guy, but he was also a stupid herbivore.

"Kyouya~" Speak of the devil, or "Bucking Horse" as he was called. Dino approached the grumpy-looking teen, sitting down next to Hibari and casually draping an arm over his shoulders. "How are you holding up, love?"

"I'm fine, stupid herbivore." Despite his words, Hibari allowed Dino's arm to remain where it was, secretly grateful for the heat source. From what Tsuna had told him, Dino's fever had just recently broken, but his body was still radiating some excess heat that Hibari was delighted to steal from the blond. "What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"Oh? Do I sense some concern in your voice?"

"Nobody wants to see you trip on your own feet and collapse again, moron."

Dino blushed. "You promised not to talk about that!"

"I said that I wouldn't tell anyone else. I can say what I want to say."

"Mean." Dino sighed, finally noticing Hibari's trembling. "You've still got chills?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you shivering?"

"...Shut up…"

Dino chuckled, pulling Hibari into his lap."There, that a little better?"

"..." Hibari didn't look happy about the public display of affection, but he knew no one was really watching them, so he nodded slowly.

"That's good." Dino gently threaded his fingers through Hibari's hair, rubbing circles into the stubborn teen's throbbing skull. He felt the boy freeze for a moment, but Hibari soon became relaxed. "You know they're talking about you over there? They think you're a vampire."

"Idiot herbivores…"

"I don't know, I could believe it." Hibari tilted his head up slightly, giving his lover a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"What makes you think I'm a vampire? I've never sucked your blood."

"Well, no, but you do seem to like leaving lots of hickeys during se-ow!" Dino groaned, taking a second to recover from being elbowed in the gut by a very flushed-looking Hibari.

"Idiot…" Hibari grumbled, leaning back and giving an apologetic kiss on the neck.

"You're so mean, Kyouya." Dino stuck out his tongue, looking not at all deterred from the other boy's odd way of expressing affection. He looked out to the group in the hall, who seemed to have moved on from Hibari and were now focusing on how to prepare for the vampire apocalypse. "They're being pretty noisy."

"Too loud." Hibari agreed, unconsciously leaning his head against Dino's shoulder. Dear god, he was tired, he probably would've passed out earlier if those idiots could keep their damn mouths shut for five freaking minutes!

"Should I send them off somewhere else?"

"..."

"Kyouya?"

"Then you'd have to get up…" Dino chuckled, wrapping his arms around the grumbling Hibari.

"Can't have that."

"I could drag them off into the living room." The couple nearly jumped at the sudden new voice. White spiky hair, violet eyes, ever-present grin…and an embarrassingly red nose. Byakuran looked like he was recovering well from his sickness.

"And how are you planning to do that, Byakuran?" Dino questioned, suddenly feeling a bit more protective over Hibari. Byakuran was now allies with the Vongola and everyone else, but that didn't mean that everyone was the most comfortable around him given the shit he almost pulled in the past...or, the future...the future past? Gah, time travel is so confusing!

"Well, most people seem bored out of their minds right now. I think we should play a little game~."

"Nothing violent, I hope."

"Hmm, depends on how 'violent' truth or dare can get I suppose."

"...You're thinking of playing truth or dare with a group of fever-addled, medicine-high mafia guys?"

"Yup."

"Do you have a camera?"

Byakuran held up a new, shiny-looking camcorder. "You thought that I would come unprepared?"

Dino laughed. "Have fun with that."

Byakuran gave a devilish grin before stalking back to where the group was chatting away. Within a few minutes, the noise had shifted into the living room, and Dino was surprised when he felt Hibari smile against his jacket.

"That better, Kyouya?"

"Mmm."

"...Can't we take just a sneak peek at what's going on?" After some time without a response, Dino looked down and found that his skylark had passed out. He smiled. "Guess not."


	5. Chapter 5: Enma

**NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO. ENJOY**

 **WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

 **Shipper Warning: mentions of 2011 and 0062, with some platonic 0027**

 **9/4/16 edit: *just realized i've been calling Ryohei "Ryoichi" this whole time...whoopsies...no new chapter yet, but i'm writing one right now and that's how i noticed this little mistake. I've updated chapters with Ryohei so that it'll be correct***

Tsuna didn't know what to expect when he came downstairs. After taking a nap, that in hindsight had taken way too long for comfort, He woke up to realize that everyone excluding Fuuta, I-Pin, and Lambo had left the room and that the house was quiet. Quieter than it should have ever been. Tsuna didn't need his Hyper Intuition to know that something was going on, and it was probably happening downstairs. Why? Well, that's the area that has the most breakable objects in it.

After a few minutes of carefully getting out of bed without disturbing the slumbering kids next to him, Tsuna crawled down the stairs and peeked his head into the living roo- dear lord, what the hell were they doing?!

"Hey Tsuna~" Byakuran called out, causing the majority of the room turned to look at the Vongola boss for a moment before turning back to whatever it is they were trying to do before.

Tsuna had so many questions, but the only thing he could muster was "What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing truth or dare~"

"Is that why Mukuro's hair is down?"

"Yeah, Ken dared him to do that."

"And why Ryohei's hair is pink?"

"Pink to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled, his eyes sparkling from something other than sheer "EXTREME"ness.

"Oh god, you guys got into the liquor cabinet again, didn't you?"

"Maybe~~~" Byakuran purred, holding an empty bottle of sake. "At least we didn't give it to the kids again and tell them it was 'juice'."

"Only because when you did that last time I-Pin wouldn't stop exploding, Lambo kept sending everyone to the future, and we had to lock Fuuta's ranking book away so that he'd stop lifting everything off the ground."

"Yeah, that was a pretty fun birthday party." Byakuran motioned to the circle that'd gathered. "Wanna join in?"

Tsuna seemed to ponder this for a moment before sighing. "Might as well, I can monitor the majority of the house in here."

"Yay~" Byakuran pushed Tsuna over next to a clearly intoxicated Enma, who clung to Tsuna as soon as he sat down.

"Woah! E-Enma…"

"Tsuna?" Enma looked up at his friend, bleary-eyed and completely flushed. "When'd you get here?"

"About thirty seconds ago, how about you?"

"I don't know...around the time they started serving drinks I guess." Enma yawned, snuggling into Tsuna's arm. "Is Rauji back yet?"

"Nope, still in the mountains as far as I know."

"Oh…" Enma's tone was dragged down by sadness, and Tsuna ruffled his hair.

"They'll find their way back, don't worry."

"How are you so sure about that? What if they get stuck in the woods forever and never make it back? What if I never see Rauji again?"

"...Enma, you need to calm down. You're starting to sound like Shoichi."

"Good, Shoichi's smart."

"Yes, but he worries too much, and so do you. Rauji's has the size and strength of a bear, and even if he didn't, Adelheid's with him and her punches are on par with Hibari's. I'm sure they'll make it out soon enough."

"...They will?"

"Definitely, I don't think anything would keep you and Rauji away from each other...or Adelheid and Julie for that matter."

"Is Adelheid and Rauji back yet?"

"No, Julie." Tsuna replied, causing Julie to pout.

"Dammit, quit getting my hopes up like that!"

"Sorry...and Byakuran, if that camera keeps rolling, it's going in your eye."

"Oops~ Did I leave that on?"


	6. Chapter 6: Kyoko or Haru?

**Lily: I've had this idea in my head for a while, with no idea how to write it. Then I somehow found the way. Enjoy~**

 **NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE HAVING TO LOSE FANFICTIONS AND REUPLOAD THEM ALL OVER AGAIN. THANK YOU**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THAT PRIVILEGE BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO. ENJOY**

 **WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

 **Shipper Warning: brief mentions of 6433, 2011, 0062, 5980, D18, 1496, 69100, 8695, and 27?**

Tsuna wasn't sure why he'd let Byakuran's "Truth or Dare" session go so long. It'd only been a couple hours, and in that time there'd only been an increase in destruction and chaos! You'd think a game where people sat in a circle revealing secrets or following commands would at least be peaceful...but then Tsuna remembered who he was dealing with, quickly brushing away his naive dreams.

At the moment, he was cleaning up a mass amount of glitter, courtesy of Lussuria...who was currently cuddling a passed out Ryohei in a way that probably would've creeped Tsuna out a lot more if he had any fucks to give. Like they weren't the only couple snuggling up right now. When Rauji and Adelheid returned from their hunt, with tattered clothes and exhausted faces, they were almost immediately pounced upon by their respective lovers. That led to Julie being punched in the face and Enma was belly flopped into the wall, but thankfully their commotion was ceased before they could wake up Hibari (though how he could sleep through the madness that was the Sawada household, Tsuna would never know).

Gokudera was "reluctantly" leaning up against Yamamoto, Hibari still had Dino trapped under his weight, and Ken had Chrome's head in his lap. That last one was the result of M.M.'s dare, and the results were a mix of hidden gratefulness and a series of curse words Tsuna was glad the kids weren't around to here. Even Mukuro and Byakuran had gotten paired up somehow, though both were still awake and Tsuna was trying not to look directly at whatever they were doing.

"Tsuna~" Speak of the devil. Tsuna turned to the psychotic pair to evaluate just what was demanding his attention. No shirts, soon to be no pants, and a future mess he'd force them to clean up later. These were the only things Tsuna saw, and he was half-tempted to go back to cleaning when a familiar yet annoying voice spoke up again. "Tsuna, come on~ I know you can hear me."

Tsuna sighed. "What is Byakuran?"

"You never got picked in Truth or Dare, right?" Tsuna stiffened for a moment. Everyone had kind of ignored him after he had joined the group, so he was spared from jumping off the roof (which is why Levi's now in the hospital with a broken leg that he'd failed in passing off as nothing) or sharing his most unusual sexcapade stories (Tsuna would never quite look at Yamamoto the same way again, and apparently neither would Gokudera).

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well…" Byakuran paused for a moment, basking in a brief makeout session with Mukuro before purring out the question "Truth or dare?~"

"Truth." It was an immediate response, but probably the correct one. There was absolutely no way of telling what could be spilled if he'd said dare, and besides there wasn't really a question he couldn't answer at this point, right?

"Kyoko or Haru?" ...except for maybe that one.

"What?!"

"Come on now, Tsuna, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Byakuran smirked.

"You never did answer which one you loved more." Mukuro chimed in with a devilish grin. "I have to admit, I'm a little bit curious myself."

"Well..." Tsuna blushed. "I...I can't exactly choose between them right now…"

Mukuro groaned. "So indecisive, avoiding the question will only force you to take the dare."

"I'm not avoiding the question! I just can't choose one of them."

"And why's that?" Byakuran grinned, watching Tsuna nervously squirm.

"They're…"

"They're?"

"They're dating alright!" Tsuna was red-faced at this point, which both Byakuran and his illusionist lover found insanely adorable. "I caught them making out a while back, it just wouldn't be right for me to break up their relationship."

"How do know they weren't just practice kissing?"

"Does anyone practice kiss naked?" Byakuran and Mukuro stared wide-eyed at the Vongola boss for a moment, then both began to laugh as Tsuna somehow got even redder. "It's not funny!"

"Oh contraire, I think it's hilarious." Byakuran replied.

"Though it does make me wonder why you didn't step in to join them?" Mukuro smirked. "They both like you well enough, and you couldn't exactly choose between them before anyway."

"I already have someone." Tsuna simply replied, turning back to his cleaning.

"And who's that?~"

"You both already wasted your 'truth' questions."

"Well, shit."


End file.
